


Baman Piderman had Weirdy Feelings

by MegaButtandTestadecimal



Category: Baman Piderman
Genre: Bunking, College, Cute, Gen, Holding Hands, Sleep, Snore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaButtandTestadecimal/pseuds/MegaButtandTestadecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coot storie abot baman and piderman in colege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baman Piderman had Weirdy Feelings

One nite Piderman culd not get too sleep rite.

Mabeh he had sneakd too many pies.

Anyway he cood not geh to sleep rite so he ast Baman if he culd sleep in his bunk insted.

Dey were college buddies. School of Advanced Crime-Fighting and Other Disciplinary Action, Such as Loafing About. SACODASLA.

Enyway Baman said hokay, so Piderman got in his bed.

…It was a littel weirdy feelings.

Baman and Piderman’s hands start touch eachohter.

So Piderman said, “Baman, are you trying to hold my hand?”

“Whaaat if I am?”

“Oh…Well, that’s okay I guess.”

Baman hoped his gurlfrend Trombone wouldnt find out.

Dey kept holding each other’s hands? And Piderman fell too sleep but Baman stayt up while longer to lisen to Piderman snoring. It was cute.

Piderman snored like, like he snored loud and then went ‘we we we we we’ kwickly when he was brething out.

“Snnnnaaaah- we we we we we we! Snnnnaaaah- we we we we we we!”

It was cute.

The End!


End file.
